Gadget
Overview The Gadgets are a series of Machine-type monsters whose effects allow players to search for relevant Gadget monsters from their Deck once a Gadget is summoned. The Gadgets include "Green Gadget", "Red Gadget" and "Yellow Gadget". They are all found in the Machine Re-Volt Structure Deck. They appeared in the anime and manga in the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi and Atem. When players reference "Gadget Monsters" they are typically referring to the monsters listed above, but technically "Gadget Soldier," "Gadget Arms," "Gadget Hauler" and "Gadget Driver" are treated as a "Gadget" monsters since they also have "Gadget" in their names, and as such they can be used with the "Gadget" support card, "Boot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamo". However, "Gadget Soldier" has no distinguishing advantages beyond this and the other three are intended purely as support for "Morphtronics" monsters. Since their release, Gadgets have also become support cards to the "Ancient Gear" monsters (actually the Gadjiltron Archetype), due to "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera" and "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon," which require Tribute Summoning by tributing Gadgets of particular colors to gain certain effects. As Gadgets are all EARTH-Machines, like Ancient Gears, as well as the fact that Ancient Gears need ready access to Tribute Fodder, the two archetypes merge well. Play Style A Gadget Deck is a Deck Type that is designed to use the effects of the Gadgets monsters "Red Gadget", "Yellow Gadget" and "Green Gadget" to gain Card Advantage. Summon one Gadget and add another to your hand, to get ahead in card advantage and use 1 For 1 Cards to remove as many opposing cards as possible while staying ahead with extra cards you added to your hand with each Gadget. The deck also can support five One Turn Kill strategies, one is to use Ultimate Offering to summon five Gadgets and use Limiter Removal to double their ATK. The second is to use ultimate offering to swarm and cycle through them to tribute them for Dark Strike Fighter's effect. The third way is to clear the field of monsters with cards like Torrential Tribute or Lightning Vortex, use Ultimate Offering to summon 5 Gadgets to the field, then activate Gaia Power to tack on an additional 2500 points of damage for a win. Similarly, one can substitute Gaia Power with Elemental Hero Prisma, and fuse together a Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and summon 4 more gadgets for a win. The fifth is to quickly fill your Graveyard with Gadgets and play Overload Fusion to summon Chimeratech Overdragon with a massive ATK value. This last way is quite risky, and should be considered only as a last-ditch attempt to win the Duel. Some archetypes of the deck include: Oppression Gadgets: Oppression Gadget Decks are gadget decks that use cards such as, "Royal Oppression", to negate the special summons of your opponent. One for one cards like Soul Taker, Fissure, Smashing Ground and so on are also used in this deck to clear the field of your opponent's cards. Banisher of the Radiance can remove cards that are normally sent to the Graveyard from play. This is sometimes used in oppression gadget decks to make your opponent unable to Special Summon monsters from the Graveyard. Zombie Gadgets: Using "Zombie World" to turn the Gadgets into Zombie-Type monsters. This will allow the Gadgets to be able to use the standard Zombie support if combined with "Card of Safe Return", this will create very large Deck Thinning. The Gadgets can then be used with "Plaguespreader Zombie" in order to Summon powerful Synchro Monsters such as "Goyo Guardian" and "Iron Chain Dragon". Chimeratech Gadgets: Using Cyber Dragon with the Gadgets and with one-for-one removal cards to clear the opponent's field in order to summon an overpowered Chimeratech Overdragon or Chimeratech Fortress Dragon and possibly also Cyber Twin Dragon and Cyber End Dragon, though summoning those two is nearly impossible in the Advanced Format due to the limitation of Cyber Dragon. Recommended Cards Monsters * Red Gadget * Yellow Gadget * Green Gadget * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Phoenix * Thunder King Rai-Oh (Although its effect conflicts with the Gadgets, it is largely used in "Oppression Gadget" variants) * Spirit Reaper * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Breaker the Magical Warrior * Snipe Hunter * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon (Only in versions with Geartown) * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera (See above) * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Banisher of the Radiance * Jowgen the Spiritualist * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo * Vanity's Fiend * Giant Rat * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * D.D. Warrior Lady/D.D. Assailant * Jinzo * Tragoedia (This card is useful for Gadget Oppression Decks, because it summons itself during the Damage Step) * Doomcaliber Knight * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Legendary Jujitsu Master * Boot-Up Soldier - Dread Dynamo Spells * Book of Moon * Shrink * Fissure * Smashing Ground * Soul Taker * Creature Swap * Hammer Shot * Lightning Vortex * Mystical Space Typhoon * Heavy Storm * Giant Trunade * Machina Frontline (Currently OCG-only) * Burden of the Mighty * Limiter Removal * Future Fusion along with Overload Fusion (In "Chimeratech Gadgets" decks) Traps * Royal Decree * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Mirror Wall * Torrential Tribute * Bottomless Trap Hole * Mirror Force * Dimensional Prison * Stronghold the Moving Fortress * Solemn Judgment * Royal Oppression * Trap Dustshoot * Ultimate Offering (A basic card for "Gadget Removal" decks which have been popular through 2007 to 2008) Ritual Gadgets: A Ritual gadget deck uses the gadgets as quick ritual material for Demise, King of Armageddon and Ruin, Queen of Oblivion. By playing one gadget, you bring another to your hand, giving you 2 four star monsters to tribute for End of the World This deck is easy to build, and can quickly bring Demise to the field, often first turn. Category:Archetype